The Flux
by Arnaud Minime
Summary: The Flux


_**Le Pacte du Flux**_

_Le Pacte du Flux est un Code Ancien crée par le Roi Ios lorsqu'il était membre du Parlement des Sorciers,vers 900 ,régissant les actes des Chevaliers de l'Odre du Pheonix et des Legions d' 'hui encore,le Pacte perdure._

_Le Flux: Le Flux n'est que l'appellation donnée à la vie par les tous premiers membres du Parlement des Flux est composé de 3 Parties Vitales,Le Succurion,le Soussous et le Choeur,étant situées dans l'Esprit et le Flux suit un cours bien précis que l'on peut choisir de modifier bénéfiquement ou non.L'impact d'une modification du cours habituel du Flux crée des Tensions dans le champs de Force qui sont facilemment repérées et ressenties par les Chevaliers du transformation de ce champs magnétique qu'est le Flux,cause des conséquences irréversibles à son Flux n'est autre que la vie et la vie n'est autre que le cheminement mènant à l'accomplissement de l'acte universel crée par Dieu et auquel chaque être vivant contribue._

_**Code du Flux**_

- Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix  
- Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance  
- Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité  
- Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie  
- Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a DIEU.

-Il n'y pas de tristesse,il y a la sagesse

-Il n'y a pas de solution,il y a le pourquoi et le comment

-Il n'y a pas de malheur,il y a le bonheur

-Il n'y a pas de décision,il y a un choix

-Il n'y a pas de peur,il y a le courage

_**Le Combat**_

Depuis des générations,le Flux a servi de champs magnétique qui,concentré à juste dose,permet de Chevaliers du Pheonix utilisaient et utilisent toujours cet art pour les y a plusieurs moyens de faire appel au Flux.

-de manière défensive: En concentrant le Flux dans ses paumes,dans les régions vitales ou dans les armes et technique permet de contrer les attaques venant de tous les côtés tridimentionnels.

-de manière offensive: En concentrant le Flux dans ses paumes,dans une arme ou armure,dans l' technique permet d'attaquer son adversaire de manière rapide et efficace.

-de manière multiple: En concentrant le Flux dans tout son corps,dans une arme ou armure,dans l' technique permet d'attaquer d'une manière rapide et efficace tout en se proté côté négatif est que,pour utiliser cette technique,il faut faire appel à beaucoup de Flux,ce qui fatigue très vite.

_**Les styles de combat**_

Dans l'utilisation combative du Flux,il y a plusieurs styles de combat.

-le Shyori: Est le style de combat le plus spéctaculaire qu'il soit dans l'utilisation du plus d'être très efficace,il permet une plus grande rapidité,une plus grande dextérité et une plus grande agilité dans les mouvements de l' Shyori dépense beaucoup d'é ès peu de personnes savent aujourd'hui l'utiliser avec pré ces rares personnes figurent le Maître Chevalier Suprême Dunkai,le Maître Alliés Suprême Nikkelai,le Chevalier Pust,le Chevalier Warrior,l'Alliés Darkman.

-le Zuutor: Est le premier style de combat inventé par les Chevaliers de l'Ancien Ordre du Pheonix,au temps des baguettes magiques et des épées mé puisant que très peu d'énergie dans le Flux,le Zuutor permet de vaincre efficacement son Zuutor est composé des mouvements de base des combats d'ecrime simple.

-le Svataar Vitalae: Est le style de combat inventé par le Elfes,pour se protéger des hommes et des est composé de mouvements à la fois simples et spéctaculaires,obéissant à une loi très simple et étant régis par le Flux environnant contenu dans la Svaatar ne puise que très peu d'énergie dans le Flux et permet à son utilisateur de se battre en continu durant une très longue pé Svatarar est toujours utilisé chez les soldats d'élite elfes et par les archers humains.

-le Dzydak: Est une variante du Svataar,contenant des figures synchronisées avec l'Imagination.L'utilisation du Flux et du Futur-Passé,assure une redoutable force et permet de gagner le combat en très peu de style de combat est purement offensif,très coûteux en énergie et peut s'avérer mortel pour si son utilisateur ne maîtrise pas suffisemment le Flux et le Futur-Passé.Aujourd'hui,le Dzydak n'est utilisé que par les membres les plus puisssants et les plus habiles du Parlement des Sorciers,tels que Selwyn,Dunkai et Logan.

_**L'ordre du Pheonix **_

_**-Tu Pust Aragore(1446-2047) ou 1000 Av. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Yozuka,Dessinateur,Mage

Style de combat: Dzydak,Zuutor.

Armes: Lame de Nuzer Bleue,Baguette Magique.

_**-Jams Sean Siropt Aragore(1446-2027) ou 1000 Av. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Yozuka,Mage

Style de combat: Shyori,Zuutor.

Armes: Lame de Nuzer Jaune,Baguette Magique.

_**-Steve Davis Warrior Aragore(1450-2047) ou 900 Av. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Yozuka

Style de combat: Dzydak,Zuutor.

Arme: Lame de Nuzer Bleue.

_**-Jean Marc Untun Iguanudun Aragore(1446-2047) ou 1000 Av. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Dessinateur,Mage

Style de combat: Zuutor.

Armes: Lame de Nuzer Violette,Baguette Magique.

_**-Eddie Warner Warrior Aragore(2036-2047) ou 100 Aps. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Yozuka

Style de combat: Shyori,Zuutor.

Arme: Lame de Nuzer Verte.

_**-Jean Pierre Butunmbout Aragore(1470-2047) ou 900 Av. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Dessinateur,Mage

Style de combat: Svataar Vitale,Shyori.

Armes: Lame de Nuzer Bleue,Baguette Magique.

_**-Sean Pust Aragore(1180-1410) ou 3000 Av. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Yozuka

Style de combat: Zuutor.

Armes: Lame de Nuzer Bleue,Pisto-Laser.

_**-Dunkai(1320-2047) ou 2000 Av. Conseil des Soricers**_

Dessinateur,Mage,Chevalier Suprème

Styles de combat: Shyori,Dzydak.

Armes: Lame de Nuzer,Baguette Magique.

_**-Wiro(2041-2047) 100 des Sorciers**_

Style de combat: Shyori.

Armes: Lame de Nuzer Verte,Pisto-Laser.

_**-Marcus Tu Flint Aragore(1720-2047) ou 700 Av. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Yozuka

Arme: Pisto-Laser

_**-Chritisian Jams Sean Deen Aragore(2018-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Yozuka

_**-Julian Hans Frederick Aas(1990-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Dessinateur,Mage

Arme: Baguette Magique

_**-Alejandro Pablos Santos Siropt Aragore(alias Simâo,2018-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Dessinateur,Mage

Armes: Baguette magique

_**-Harry Davidson Kewell Siropt Aragore(1990-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Style de combat: Zuutor.

Armes: Lame de Nuzer Jaune,Pisto-Laser.

_**-Jean Pierre Souchon(2024-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Arme: Pisto-Laser

_**-Michael Alan Smith Schneider Pust Aragore(alias Owen,2008-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Style de combat: Dzydak.

Arme: Lame de Nuzer Bleue.

_**-Noel Jean Gullivert Aragore(1990-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Spirit Master

_**-Dutch Inoo Gullivert Aragore(1995-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Spirit Master

_**-Kane Mangrove Gullivert Aragore(2044-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Spirit Master

_**-Bubble Aragore(alias Buluble,2024-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Yozuka

_**-Kevin Smith Siropt Aragore(alias Smithet,2021-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Yozuka

_**-Ewan McGregor Pust Aragore(2018-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Arme: Pisto-Laser.

_**-Eoin Jedzen Siropt Aragore(alias Mini,2018-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Style de combat: Shyori.

Arme: Lame de Nuzer Bleue.

_**-Greenwich Siropt Aragore(2024-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Arme: Pisto-Laser.

-_**Uuou Siropt Aragore(2018-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Arme: Baguette Magique.

_**-Joe Derrick Connins(alias Briamon Smethraige,2028-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Style de Combat: Zuutor,Svaatar Vitale.

Armes: Lame de Nuzer Verte,Baguette Magique.

_**-Jonathan Pheonix(2031-2047) ou 100 Aprs. Conseil des Sorciers**_

Style de combat: Shyori.

Arme: Lame de Nuzer Bleue.

_**L'Ordre de l'Alliance**_

-Darkman(2031-2047)

-Nikkelai(1310-2047)

-Titan(1430-2047)

-Gerard(1446-2047)

-François Munch(1990-2024)

-Peter Oeiech'(1780-2029)

-Zan

-Schemmeischell

-Kolyov

-Cesar


End file.
